


New Year's Eve

by Darmys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Relationships, Best Friends, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darmys/pseuds/Darmys
Summary: Last NYE they all agreed to go to their favourite bar together this year. But somehow over the year, everyone's found a significant other. Everyone except for Cas, even Dean's managed to find himself a date.





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theheartchoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartchoice/gifts).



> This was written for a prompt added to the Profoundbond discord server.  
> 

It's New Year's Eve and they're all out at a bar together when Dean notices Cas trying to duck away during the count down. He reaches out and grabs Cas by the arm. “Where are you going?”

“I was… It’s a little crowded in here.” Cas tries to tug his elbow out of Dean’s hand, but his grip tightens.

The crowd, who have been halfheartedly counting down since 30, surges in volume. “Ten.”

“Don’t go,” Dean says quietly so no one else can hear. But who would be listening anyway?

“Nine.”

“Dean,” Cas pleads, half turning away.

“Eight.”

“No, we all came together—”

“ _Seven_.”

“—we’ve been planning this for months.” Dean holds firm.

“ _Six_.”

Cas knows Dean won’t let him leave without telling the truth. “When we made that plan we were all single—”

“ _FIVE_.”

“—Benny has Andrea—”

“ _FOUR_.”

“—Sam has Eileen—”

“ _ **THREE**_.”

“—Hell, even Victor finally asked Jo out—”

“ _ **TWO**_ !”

“And then yesterday you asked _what’s-her-name_ and…” Cas runs out of things to say.

“ _ **ONE**_ !!!”

Dean leans forward and kisses him. He ignores the sound of his name being called behind him as he pulls his best friend into his arms and leans into him.

Cas opens his mouth, maybe to protest, maybe to say something else, he doesn’t even know himself. All he knows is his body is conforming to Dean, and his hand is reaching up and pulling Dean’s hair, angling the taller man so their kiss can deepen as Dean takes Cas’ parted lips as an invitation.

Time stops having meaning as they kiss, as Dean loses himself ever so slightly to the feeling that maybe, just maybe, his best friend feels about him the same way he feels about Cas.


End file.
